


you put your arms around me (and i’m home)

by BloodRaven55



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, Post-Volume 6 (RWBY), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and i guess some, but like not really it's mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven55/pseuds/BloodRaven55
Summary: “Are you okay?” Blake asked, and the instinctive 'I'm fine' died in Yang's throat as she looked into her partner's eyes, so full of trust and unconditional care.





	you put your arms around me (and i’m home)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by dlartistanon's wonderful art [on Tumblr.](https://dlartistanon.tumblr.com/post/185967073993/sleeping-bees) This is short but I just needed to write something after seeing it.

They didn’t speak much as they prepared for bed, both exhausted from a day of near constant fighting, whether it be physical or verbal. Right now Yang wanted nothing more than to curl up with her partner and rest for an eternity. Her and Blake's blossoming _something_ was one of the few unflinchingly positive things in her life at the moment, and the only time she felt like she could truly let down her guard was when it was just the two of them.

Those moments were far too rare, however, and so she cherished them whenever they presented themselves, even if it was something as simple as just going to sleep together. She finished changing into the tank top and shorts that made up her preferred sleepwear, and then she climbed under the covers, gravitating towards Blake automatically as had become a habit for the two of them since arriving in Atlas.

Her partner's fingertips brushed gently across her forehead, smoothing her hair back out of her eyes, and Blake's brows furrowed slightly in what Yang had come to recognise as concern.

“Are you okay?” Blake asked, and the instinctive _I'm fine_ died in Yang's throat as she looked into her partner's eyes, so full of trust and unconditional care.

“I'm just so tired,” she admitted, her voice quiet but steady. “I'm tired of fighting. Of worrying who we can trust. Of never having a moment's peace. I'm tired of all of it, Blake.”

“I know, sweetheart. So am I.” Blake's fingers intertwined with her own, and Yang glanced down at their hands before meeting her gaze again. She could feel a little of the tension in her muscles draining, but she still couldn't seem to relax completely.

“What can I do to help?” Blake asked after several long seconds, and Yang knew that her partner had picked up on the stress lingering in her bones.

For a beat she considered replying with _nothing_ , not wanting to burden Blake with her problems, but then she reminded herself that it was okay to share this weight. She was so used to being the protector of everyone else—to never looking after herself until after the people around her were taken care of—but they were protecting each other now, and that meant letting Blake help her the same way she would want to help Blake.

So she let go of her partner's hand, but only to roll over so that her back was to Blake. Every other night since they'd reached Atlas they had gone to sleep with Yang playing the role of the big spoon, holding Blake close with her arm wrapped securely around her and her nose buried in her hair, but tonight Yang would prefer a different position.

“Could you just... could you hold me?” The question came out small—vulnerable—but she didn't feel weak. She felt strong, baring herself to Blake this way and letting her see _all_ of her, even the parts she had never shown to anyone else before.

Blake moulded herself to the curve of Yang's spine without any hesitation, both arms curling around her waist and her fingers interlocking over the strip of skin left uncovered by her top like she wanted to make her embrace as secure as physically possible. Yang sank back into the comfort of it and Blake snuggled just a little closer, pressing a kiss between Yang's shoulder blades before nuzzling into her.

Her partner had made it very apparent how much she appreciated Yang's natural excess of body heat over the past few weeks, and it was incredibly endearing how Blake would find any excuse to cuddle with her for warmth. Yang was just glad she'd had the sense to move her hair out of the way before Blake more or less attached herself to her back or else her partner would have likely woken up sneezing in the morning.

“You can sleep, Yang. It's okay. I've got you.”

The truth of the words settled in every fibre of her being, erasing the last traces of tension, and she melted into the mattress, closing her eyes as it hit her just how drained she really was. She could feel unconsciousness calling already, and she surrendered to it easily, knowing that she would still be safe in Blake's arms when she woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was suitably cute XD
> 
> As always any comments at all apart from non-constructive criticism are not just welcomed but hugely appreciated and I'll see you all next time <3


End file.
